


Fall from grace

by francythat



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francythat/pseuds/francythat
Summary: Alternate ending to The Shattered Medallion.





	Fall from grace

“Nancy!”

“Bess, is that you?!”

“Guess what I’m doing, Nancy?”

“What?”

“Saving the day, that’s what! And also taking matters into my own hands!” I scream as I jump, holding the escape rope in my hand. As soon as I touch down I look for Nancy.

“Nance, are you alright? You’re not hurt?” I ask as I spin her around like we are playing pin the tail on the donkey, checking up and down for any scratches or slight limps.

“I’m fine Bess. What was with the ‘taking matter into your own hands’ bit?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” And with that I march over to Sonny. He’s starting to look terrified and I love the feeling. “You. Little. Piece. Of. Shit!” I scream, accentuating each word with a stomp closer towards my prey.

“Bess, don’t look at me like that! I had to do this. Everyone’s fine, you should be mad at Kiri!” He’s trying to plead with me, but it’s not going to work. Not this time. No puppy dog eyes are going to save anyone from Bess Marvin.

“Nuh uh. You brought us all here. You could’ve killed George!!” Everyone here may think I’m a ditz and need someone around, usually George, to protect me. But hey, if you mess with one of my own, you will be hearing from me.

By now I am so close to Sonny I can see the worry in his eyes as he frantically looks around trying to find an escape. Unfortunately he has only just come up the stairs from the pit of discovery so there isn’t anywhere for him to go but down. I stand here a little, letting his panic rise. I think Patrick and Nancy are trying to reason with me but I don’t want to hear what they have to say, so I don’t.

Finally, Sonny and I lock eyes. I then slap him across the face and scream “That’s for Nancy!” Next I punch him in the nose as I shout “That’s for George!” and then, I channel all of my insecurities, all of my pain of not being good enough, how everyone has hurt me, even this practical stranger, and I sit there steaming like a pot of boiling water with the lid on.

And then I boil over.

“And that’s for me!” I cry as I shove him back with all my might. I peer over the edge watching his blue and purple hair ripple in the wind like waves hoping to break free from the sea and their monotonous cycle. And I guess they did get to, in the end, while his body lay lifeless, right on top of his precious “relic”.

**Author's Note:**

> One of a few entries for project NDAE. Sorry this happened, got the idea to use part of Ten Things I Hate About You, Bess fit that the best and it just fell into place.


End file.
